The Background described in this section is included merely to present a general context of the disclosure. The Background description is not prior art to the claims in this application, and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing and/or communication devices, such as computers, mobile phones, tablet devices, and many other types of wired and wireless devices are designed to access and connect to computer and data networks, such as local-area-networks (LANs), intranets, and the Internet. The devices are generally implemented to communicate and exchange data over a network via a wired or wireless gateway device, access point, switch, router, or any type of similar network access device. A common task of a network access device is network access control, and determining whether a user and/or device will be allowed to connect to a network and access controlled resources. A network access device can be implemented to allow access to a network, or a subset of the network, to potential users and devices that have authorized access.